You Just Watched
by 5253Racer
Summary: You just watched. You just watched as every day I am hurt. I lay on the floor bleeding and broke. You just watched looking through your cold, dead eyes. You never helped, you never spoke up, and you never did anything.
1. Chapter 1

You just watched. You just watched as every day I am hurt. I lay on the floor bleeding and broke. You just watched looking through your cold, dead eyes. You never helped, you never spoke up, and you never did anything. I lay here today, bleeding and broken, possibly dying this time; choking on the blood that flows in my mouth, bubbling on my lips. I lay here struggling on the floor to breath, choking on my own blood, convulsing from lack of oxygen, staring at you.

I'm still watching as you slowly walk over to me; you bend down reaching for me. You place a hand on my head, the other on my side, instead of my back. Pain flares through me and blood drains from my mouth and throat to the floor. As the blood drains, the oxygen slowly returns, and so does the power to think clearly. At this I realize that you just saved my life and that if you let me go I will start to choke again. At this I realize the my life is now in your hands.

…

My life is in your hands, so what are you going to do? Hold me and prove that I mean something to you. Or will you put me back down, and watch me suffocate again and die this time, or watch me suffocate, to lift me again? Will you save me? Will you torture me? Will you let me die? It's your choice, my life is in your hands. So what are you going to do?

…

You hold me, you surprise me. I've seen you watching me for ages. You watch as I was beaten, you watched as I was broken, while you were chained to a wall slowly dying inside. I was beat, I was broken, raped, tortured, and you were forced to watch it all.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched as I fought, cheering me on, helping me. You became the reason I fought, until they silenced you with gags. Without your cheers, your warnings, I began to fail. I could see the pain, that disappointment you tried to hide; it made me try harder, only to fail more often and more painfully. The first time they raped me in front of you, I could see your eyes burning. But whether from hate and disgust at them or at me I could tell.

I had failed again and that was my punishment and their reward. That was the last time I saw you show any emotion, no matter how bad the beating or the rape or the torture, I never saw anything. They even removed you gag and still you stayed silent. Your eyes grew colder, you retreated into yourself. As you retreated inward, so did the light in your eyes.

The day they removed your chains all you did was slide to the floor. You moved your legs so that they were bent and you could rest your arms and head on your knees. The only indication that you were still alive and still conscious, was when you would flinch as I screamed out, or when you would lift your head to look at me once they left. As if checking that I'm still alive, still breathing.

They broke you just as much as they broke me. You don't move, you don't eat, and you don't drink. We are both going to die here, we both know it. Our friends escaped, or died already. You hold me just a little tighter, as if you know what is running through my head. You lean down and whisper in my ear, "Just a little longer, hold on just a little longer", it's the first words I've heard you speak since being ungagged so long ago.

It proves to me that you're not as broken as I am; you're just putting on an act, whereas I am not. I am truly broken, most likely beyond repair, and I don't know how to tell you this. "I don't know if I can anymore, I don't know if I know how anymore." I whisper back just as quietly, I have no voice left.

You look down at me, and possible realize for the first time, just how broken I am. I don't fight back anymore; I don't react but to scream. You thought that was a show like yours, but now you realize that maybe it wasn't. That maybe this hasn't been an act, that maybe the flare in my eyes, that spark of life that went out ages ago wasn't part of an act, that maybe it was real.

You look down at me, then up to the ceiling, and then back down at me, and this time you have tears in your eyes, confirming my suspicions. You thought it was all an act, I thought it wasn't. Looks like we were both wrong. "How did you plan on getting us out of here?" was my question to you. How after all this time were you going to get us out of here?

"They think they broke us beyond repair that we are just waiting to die, so they don't lock any of the doors anymore, they don't monitor us anymore. They don't care about us anymore, so it's the perfect time to escape." You told me all this proving to me that I was really broken, for not having realized this myself. "I can barely breathe on my own, never mind try to escape. You go. Leave me here, and leave. Get healthy again, and then you can find the others." I tell you. But you just stare at me. "Like I could ever leave you here on your own, you've already given up. I just wish I had realized it sooner, I would have gotten us out then, but we had to wait until now." Your brow furrowed more the more you talked.

"Hey, don't worry, I understand, I really do. Just next time let me in on the plan a little sooner." I tried to smile at this, but I just ended up coughing a lot of blood. "I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one." I tell you.

You look down at me and say with tears in your eyes "You will, I promise you will see the open sky if it's the last thing I do. I'll get us out of here, I promise you." And you leaned down and kissed my forehead. "So let's go" You picked me up bridal style, causing me to almost scream again in pain. You look down at me worry evident in your eyes, as I begin to pant, and more blood leaks form open wounds.

You start to race down halls, going fast, knowing that there is a trail of blood following you. The faster you go the more lightheaded I become. 'Crap, blood loss' I think. Soon I can see the doors ahead of us and the yelling starts up behind us. Evidently someone saw the blood trail. As you run through the door, I look up and see the sky; its grey, like it's going to rain. No one follows outside, which is strange. Maybe they don't care about us anymore.

You keep us moving, and I notice that the lightheadedness isn't going away but increasing, and so is the wet feeling running down my arm and legs. I see some trees up ahead and ask "Can we stop up there please?"

You look down at me and nod, "Yeah lets clean you up some." I just nod, too tired to speak anymore. You gently set me down against a tree and start to check me over. The gashes on my arm are deep and still bleeding. You can tell where the blood on my legs is coming from, and you can see me getting tired. Putting it all together you realize what is happening, I am tired from blood loss and I'm still losing blood. You reason that I'm slowly bleeding out.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at you; you look back at me, tears in your eyes. We both know that I was damaged beyond repair this time. That there was no way that I can survive this time. This knowledge is shining in both our eyes, you know and I know that. I am going to die. You start to shake your head, the tears in your starting to fall, slowly leaving trails down your cheeks, your trying to deny the inevitable. I bring my hand up to cup your cheek, a small smile on my lips,

"If I could I would stay with you, you know I would. " You place your own hand over mine and lean your head against your hands, "Please, please, please stay with me, I need you."

"I'm sorry." I tell you.

"Then wait for me, I'll be right behind you." You tell me, willing me to understand.

"What? How?" You look around and see a rock, oddly sharp looking.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked you, slightly confused.

Join you. I told you that I would never leave you again." Slowly you lift the rock as if it's weight or meaning is too much for you. I bring my hand up too stop you gently placing it on the rock which you still hold. I'm growing weaker, faster. I know this because I can't even take the rock from you.

From the look in your eyes, you also notice this, strengthening your determination to join me. You take my hand off the rock bring it to your lips, lightly kissing it. You return it to the other which rests in my lap. You lift your own hand up to roughly rip the rock down your forearm. Switching the rock to your other ahnd you do it again. You lay the now slightly bloody rock on the ground and crawl over to me. You pick me up and settle me in your lap, wrapping your arms around me and resting your head on mine. Quietly you say "Not much longer now, for either of us."

"I love you" Said at the same time, we both turn to look at each other, a small smile graces your lips as you kiss my forehead. The blood around us was starting to increase, when a branch snapped, making both our head whip up to see the eyes of two people staring back at us in shock.

One whipped out a cell phone, the other slowly approaches, treating us like scared animals, with his hands up in a non-threatening way. You pulled me closer, held me tighter, as he got closer. He stopped when I started to whimper and shake. His eyes grew wide as he took in the bruises, the scars, and the blood on us. Looking first at me then at you, when you shifted me trying to somehow shield me. Then he spoke to you, but included me.

"We are not going to hurt you, we only want to help, my friend here is calling for help, we are both doctors. Do you mind if I take a look at you?" He asked us.

I was scared, you were worried, you wanted us to live, so you consented. You showed him what you did with the rock, he quickly wrapped you up. Then you both looked at me

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" He asked you. You looked at me, then at him, then back at me.

"She was beaten, tortured, raped, and left to die, when we escaped. I know this because I was chained to a wall and forced to watch, everything." He just stared at you, then he looked at me. He told me that he was just going to look me over to make sure nothing was broken or set wrong. I looked at you, and you looked as if you want me to consent; no, you looked like you needed me to consent. So I tried to stand, no longer embarrassed with my naked body after so long a time being naked.

The lightheadedness and weakness was really getting to me as I stumbled and nearly fell, until you caught me and helped me to stay standing. He looked shocked at first, but then he started to check me over. He gently ran a hand over my arms and ribs, He found a broken wrist and many broken ribs.

"She's going to need surgery. We have to stop this bleeding and I can't do that here, that and she most likely has internal bleeding. " he says, turning away from us, he goes over and talks to the other guy. You set us back down on the ground. He comes back and tells us that the helicopter is on its way, and just as he finishes saying that we can hear the chopping of the blades in the air.

As soon as we are in the air, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't feel anything, not even your hand holding mine. I turn to look at you, and it's as if you know. Slowly a tear slips down your cheek. You let go of my hand, and undo the bandages around both your arms. You take your nail and discreetly make your arms start to bleed again. Nobody notices anything, not your bleeding or mine since I have not stopped bleeding.

Holding my hand again you rest your head on the bunk in which I am laying. I stare into your eyes until I just can't keep my eyes open for the weight of my eyelids is too much. I notice your own eyes starting to droop as well. My breathing slowed, until it was too hard to fill my lungs one last time.

I could feel my heart slowing until it finally rested, at a stop, in my chest. The last thing I heard was a continuous note of sound, probably the heart monitor.

…

When I opened my eyes next, I was surprised. I was not in pain, none at all. Looking around I found you lying next to me, eyes closed as if in sleep, I sat up and turned to you, you began to stir, then you opened your eyes. You searched for something, until your eyes found mine, then I realized it was me. You sat up quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to you.

I was engulfed in a huge hug, laughing I hugged you back. You pulled away slightly, and looked at my face. You must have liked you found because you pulled me in for a kiss this time. When we broke apart, you whispered in my ear "It's been a long time since I've heard your laugh. You can't believe how much I've missed it."

**So that is my story. I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. I know a few parts are really cliché and stuff and I'm really sorry about that. This can be whoever you want it to be. In my head its max and fang. I also posted this exact same story on my fictionpress account, so since I didn't put in any real pointers at a max ride fic.. Thank you to anyone who reviewed, and favorite, I very much appreciated it. This is the end for now. If I think of more, then I will write more. Idk yet. If you have ideas then I'm all ears. Lol ok that's enough babble. If you read this whole thing Thank you. And have a great day!**


End file.
